


the things dreams are made of

by flying_dream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CEO Bang Chan, Choreographer Lee Minho, Fluff, Future Jilix is hinted at v heavily btw, He just really fancies Chan tbh, Inhales: they were roommates!!!, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, The other members are only mentioned by name sorry, This is a soft vibes only event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_dream/pseuds/flying_dream
Summary: Minho has always been a sucker for a good dimple.Chan has two.(Or: Minho joins LabelBC towards the end of 2017 and then moves into Chan’s apartment a few months later. He soon finds he doesn’t want to leave either: not the company, not the apartment – and certainly not Chan himself.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 21
Kudos: 332
Collections: The Ultimate Minchan Masterlist





	the things dreams are made of

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is a minchan spin-off from my [jilix socmed au](https://twitter.com/thotforcsy/status/1236466231902900224) on twitter. you don't need to have read the au to understand this since this is entirely minchan-focused and is also set before the events of the au. i'd considered making a prequel to the au that explored the events of this one shot in that way, but in the end i just had a feeling it wouldn't work out so here we are with this one shot instead! i hope y'all like it - and again: you don't need to be familiar with the au to read!
> 
> all that's important is the context: labelbc is a music company by chan where all of the signed artists are the skz members aka his closest friends. they're all soloists although 3racha is still a thing. everyone has debuted except for minho, hyunjin (who is still training) and felix (a songwriter within the company). that's pretty much it.
> 
> also there are a few suggestive lines here bc minho fancies chan, but it doesn't get raunchy or anything. it's soft vibes only and i mean it

**The Things Dreams Are Made Of**

Minho joins LabelBC towards the end of 2017.

A friend of a friend hears from a producer who knows their CEO that the company is looking for an in-house choreographer now that they have a couple of wannabe idols in their roster. Now Minho didn't picture being a choreographer and nothing _but_ a choreographer so early into his career. He always envisioned stadium tours and thousands of adoring fans waving banners with his face printed on them, all of them screaming his name. He always thought he was meant to shine in the centre of the stage instead of off to the side behind the scenes.

But apparently the companies he auditioned for didn't quite agree with him and somewhere between shitty cup ramen #2328 and his landlord threatening to kick him out if he pays his rent late one more time, he decides that maybe idol life isn't for him. Not with the sort of bills that pester him anyways. So he applies for the job.

And then he gets it.

"I've seen your videos on Naver," the CEO, Bang Chan, says in his interview. He’s sat on the other side of a fairly unremarkable desk, toying with an empty corrugated cup that smells of coffee. "I like how you recreate the choreography for popular songs, you have a style I appreciate. And I also heard you danced back-up for BTS so you have some experience with idol choreography which is cool. Plus, I think you'll fit in with the company ethos and all that jazz."

"And what ethos is that?" Minho can't help but ask.

Chan smiles, his dimples deep in his cheeks. He looks nothing like a CEO. Minho likes it more than he should.

"You're young and you have something to prove; you just haven’t been given the chance to do that. Just like everyone else in our company. Which is why I'd like you on our team. What do you say?"

He holds out a hand, eyebrow cocked just so like he knows this is an offer Minho can’t pass up. It’s not like opportunities like this come around more than once a lifetime. A regularly paid job right on his doorstep doing something he loves – sure, it’s not the idol life Minho envisioned for himself, but it’s close enough. It’s good enough. 

Minho smiles and then reaches out to seal the deal.

The thing is: Minho's not completely unfamiliar with LabelBC or its founder Bang Chan. His name is in a lot of people's mouths in the industry, idols and producers alike, and everyone knows JYP – the man, not the company – was devastated to see him go. And everyone knows why Bang Chan left too, having spent years in JYP Entertainment with no debut in sight until he decided he'd get the job done himself. He took two of their best trainees with him when he went and another one followed soon after, but their company still managed to avoid the blacklist. It turns out Bang Chan really was JYP's favourite.

Minho remembers seeing him in the company years ago. It was only in passing; Minho was there for an open audition, one he didn't pass since his singing wasn't up to scratch even though he’d auditioned as a dancer, and Chan was one of the trainees who came in to observe the process. Even all the way back then, he was already the company darling.

Minho remembers his dark curly hair and his accented Korean. He remembers that devastating smile.

Years have passed and the damn thing is still the same. And just like in that split-second he saw Chan at the audition, the sight of it has his stomach lurching. He's always been a sucker for a good dimple. Chan has two.

Bang Chan is a very attractive man and Minho is very aware of it. He shouldn't be because it's not very professional, but he can't help it. There's just something so paradoxical about him that Minho can’t get enough of. He’s like a puzzle that Minho can’t stop trying to assemble, itching to see what the bigger picture truly is once the pieces finally fit together.

On the one hand, there's the sharp cut of Chan's jaw. The confidence in the way he sprawls in his seat, the lazy smile he tosses Minho when they're drinking coffee in the break room together. The slit in his right eyebrow he says he’s growing out, though Minho wishes he won’t. He wears black like it’s the only colour he can see and is fond of tank tops that do nothing to hide the bulging muscles in his arms. Whenever he sees them, Minho has to tamp down the very, _very_ unprofessional thought that Chan can pin him down where he stands if he makes the effort to try.

More than being criminally attractive, Chan is also passion epitomised in a human being. He’s serious about his music and dedicated to his artists so he runs the company with an authority that comes naturally to him. LabelBC is not some impersonal training ground for him; it’s a collective of friends who genuinely care for their craft and for each other’s success. It’s an extension of their homes.

On the other hand, Chan is also all soft giggles and excited yells and the red tips of his ears whenever he gets embarrassed. He's drowsy in oversized hoodies and has curly wisps of hair that poke out from under his beanies and he embodies the gentleness of a hyung whenever he sees Jisung dozing on top of his lyrics in the studio.

He doesn't just hire Minho, he _befriends_ him. Makes him feel like LabelBC is where he was meant to end up all along, like there’s no question about whether Minho is one of them. Not just an employee but part of the heart of the company. He does it without thinking like it’s not even a conscious decision he’s made. Minho took his hand and in Chan’s eyes, that means he’s here to stay.

In time, he realises Chan is something like the flicker of candlelight: small and unassuming, but when everything is dark around them, he's there to call everyone his way. To illuminate the path ahead.

He also realises he likes Chan more than he should so he deals with it the only way he knows how: by being annoying.

"Come to bother me again, have you?" he asks when he sees the man in question in the doorway to the practice room. He meets his eyes in the mirror and heaves a dramatic sigh. "I knew it, you're obsessed with me. You just can't stay away."

Chan laughs and it should probably bother Minho how familiar he is with the sound, how he's committed the rise and flow of it to memory, but it doesn't. Not that he'd ever admit something like that. At least, not out loud.

"Just taking a walk," Chan says, moving further into the room. "I needed to stretch my legs."

 _I can do that for you_ , Minho thinks. He turns to tip Chan a smile, eyes glittering. "Oh?"

Just as he suspected he would, Chan blushes.

Minho is fascinated by Chan's blushes. There's never any hiding them, not with how pale he is. His skin is like alabaster and the blush is a swipe of pink watercolour across the canvas of his face. Minho wants to bite more colour into the column of his neck. He also wants to hold his hand and hear Chan giggle again.

"Shut up," Chan suggests, batting half-heartedly at his shoulder. "You know what I meant."

Minho gasps dramatically, a hand over his heart. "'Shut up', you say? _Shut up?_ How dare you, Christopher Bang. The fact that you think you can just swan onto my turf and tell me to 'shut up'… Ugh, all men have is the audacity."

"This is my company," he reminds him, grinning wide.

"Prove it then, little boy."

"I am literally your employer?"

But Minho is excited now. His lesson with Innie ended an hour ago and he's free for another two until he has practice with Seungmin so he's bored and lonely. If Chan hadn't turned up when he did, Minho probably would've left to seek him out. That, or annoy Felix or Jisung.

(Or knowing the pair, it would've been Felix _and_ Jisung. Felix-and-Jisung. Jisung-and-Felix. The two rarely leave each other's side and come as a package deal whenever Jisung's off promotions. Like a two-for-one combo meal. That's okay; Minho loves a challenge.)

"C'mon old man," he says, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a boxer. "Let's have a dance off. You and me, right here, right now."

Chan groans, "I don't want to have a dance off. We had one last week."

"Too scared you'll lose again?" he asks, smirking. He waggles his eyebrows in time with his hips. "I suppose my sheer power and dominance is just too intimidating so I don't blame you."

"I'm not intimidated."

"I'm sure you're not," Minho says in a tone that suggests he very much thinks he is. "I'm sure you just have better things to do with your time than suffer yet another defeat at my incredibly capable hands."

"How are you so sure I'm going to lose?" Chan challenges.

Minho grins. That's another thing about Chan: he's competitive. If you suggest he can't do something, he turns around and proves you wrong. It’s like he’s physically incapable of not giving something a shot when someone says he can’t. Hell, the only reason they’re standing here today is because people said he couldn’t start up his own company and succeed with it.

He’s also too used to everyone's shenanigans to do anything but give into them, no matter how ridiculous they may be. Within a minute, Minho has him dancing to his _Shake That Bootay_ playlist – very accurately and proudly named so – and the two of them can't stop laughing.

Now, Chan might not be as good a dancer as Minho is and it's clear it's not where his passions lie, but he gives as good as he gets. Dancing is about having fun to him. He doesn't try his best, but he doesn't really need to. Either way, Minho pretty much can't take his eyes off him.

After they're done and Chan concedes his defeat – he’s not the only competitive one around here, Minho would _never_ admit to losing – he decides to take his leave. Minho would go with him since he has nothing better to do for now, but when Chan says that 3RACHA are planning to hole themselves up in his studio for the rest of the day, he decides to hang back. It's not that he's not welcome, he just knows the trio tend to get lost in their own world when inspiration really gets them going and he doesn't want to interfere with that.

When Chan leaves, Minho fastens his eyes on him until he disappears from view. He turns back to the mirror to find his reflection smiling back at him.

His landlord kicks him out a month later after a pipe bursts in Minho's bathroom and he refuses to pay for the repairs. It's not like _he_ broke the damn thing. All he did was flush a toilet. It's his landlord who needs to take care of his building properly and make it habitable instead of just collecting cash from his tenants like he's raising taxes for the government.

Minho is homeless for all of two hours before Chan takes him in.

"You can stay here for as long as you need," he says, tossing the last of Minho's bundles onto the floor of his spare bedroom. He laughed when he saw them earlier, but he also seemed impressed with the ingenuity. "Until you get back on your feet, this is your new home."

Minho thinks he'd like to stay flat on his back forever.

Living with Chan is both a dream and a nightmare.

It's a dream because he gets to see all of the sides of Chan that he never knew before. Like the sleepy slant of his eyes when he's tired and the way he shivers at even the slightest draft in the mornings. How he wears no shirt after his showers so Minho can track the stray beads of water that travel down the valley of his back and count each freckle on his stomach when Chan isn't paying attention.

He knows the way Chan cries out at his TV whenever there's a plot twist in one of his animes and he knows the way he tries to stifle them on nights where he can't sleep but Minho can. He knows the tread of his feet in the hallway, the lilt of his voice in the kitchen when he’s washing the dishes and singing along to the radio. He knows exactly how much honey Chan puts in his green tea in the evening before they sit down to talk about what their days were like. He knows the minty taste of the toothpaste they share and the squeeze of Chan’s arms around Minho when he pulls him into a sudden hug – which is another one of his quirks that Minho has discovered too. Chan likes to hug him out of the blue, he’s found, like he can’t help but wrestle him close.

It's a dream because Minho has days and days to map out everything that makes up Bang Christopher Chan. And he likes doing this, likes knowing him in ways no one else does.

It's also a nightmare for those exact reasons. Because with every new nugget of information Minho picks up, every puzzle piece he fits together, he falls a little harder for the man. Worse than that, he’s not sure whether he wants to pick himself back up.

Minho isn't stupid.

He knows Chan notices him staring sometimes. He's not exactly subtle about it. He tries to be at the beginning, but it's not very successful, so he lets himself slip more often as time passes. Why not? He’s not embarrassed about it.

Here's the thing: Chan stares back.

"Have you been looking at any apartments then?" Changbin asks once when it's just him and Minho having dinner in his studio. Half of the group isn’t even in the city at the moment: Seungmin and Jeongin are on schedule in Busan, Jisung has flown out to L.A for a meeting with some producers and Hyunjin is still holidaying in the Alps with his family. Of those still in Seoul, only Changbin and Minho are in the company building today. "It's been nearly two months since you were kicked out."

"I've been looking," Minho says vaguely.

He hasn't. Neither has Chan.

"Whereabouts are you looking to move to? I know a few real estate people, I can get you some good offers if you want."

Minho doesn't. Want any good offers, that is. In fact, he doesn’t want any offers at all and he doesn’t want to have this conversation either. He just wants to stay with Chan in Chan’s apartment. In _their_ apartment. But he knows if he says this that Changbin will quickly catch onto what he really means to say – _too_ quickly for his liking. The idiot might be loud and silly, but he's also smarter than he likes to make out, so Minho plays it off.

"Aw Changbinnie, is this your roundabout way of begging me to move in with you? If you want me in your bed that badly, all you have to do is ask, babe. I mean, I'll say no, but you can still ask."

Changbin takes the bait just as Minho knew he would and throws a chopstick at him with an indignant screech. "God, I hate you."

Minho laughs and uses the weapon to spear into a piece of popcorn chicken. He tosses it into his mouth, teeth sliding through the meat with ease.

"No you don't," he says brightly. "No one does."

"Someone three floors above me moved out the other day," Felix tells Minho when they're taking a break from dancing in the practice room. It's nothing serious; the two of them and Hyunjin just like to have some fun in there for a couple of hours since they all like to dance and are usually the only ones who are free. The perks of being the only undebuted members of LabelBC. They have jokingly dubbed themselves Danceracha. The company’s fans love it. "The apartment is still available."

"And you're telling me this because..."

"Well, you're looking for a new place, aren't you?"

He's not.

His search only lasted the two hours it took for Chan to reply to his text of **_lol guess who’s going to be crashing in your studio tonight while they search for a new flat to live in since they’ve just been kicked out of their place_** with **_wtf why don’t you sleep over at mine then??_** He hasn’t been looking for a new place to live in for a long time.

"Felix, you live in a shoebox," Minho dismisses, causing Hyunjin to bark out a laugh. It's true, he does. Jisung's always nagging him to just move into his apartment, but Felix refuses since this is the first place he's paid for with his own money. It's a pride thing, he guesses, albeit a stupid one. Felix’s place is pitiful. "It's barely the size of our kitchen. Why would I move there?"

He pouts. "I was just _suggesting_."

"And I appreciate that, I really do. But you had to have known that something so small can't possibly hold someone as larger than life as me. I'm sorry to say this, but I’m just too great for the place."

Felix rolls his eyes so hard they practically face the back of his head. "Why are you like this," he groans, flopping backwards onto the floor.

Hyunjin laughs and pats his stomach in comfort. Then he leans over to Minho, eyebrows conspiratorial.

" _Our_ kitchen?" he echoes with a knowing grin that Minho doesn’t like. No, not one bit.

His stomach cringes. He doesn't bother answering the tease, just shoves Hyunjin away from him with a loud proclamation of how his breath stinks. All thoughts of taunting Minho flee the younger’s mind as he rushes to defend himself, wailing about how his breath smells perfectly fine most of the time, he just happened to have garlic bread for lunch today. In the meantime, Minho tries not to think too hard about how he slipped up.

They're playing Super Smash Bros when everything finally spills over. It's the middle of the night and Chan still hasn't fallen asleep yet so Minho pushed past his own exhaustion to challenge him to a match. They sit side by side on their sofa, pyjama pants slung low and the TV screen flashing colours onto their bare torsos, and play several rounds in a row. Minho's not a huge video games fan like Chan is and more or less just smashes every button in front of him at random which makes it all the funnier when he wins.

Chan screams in anguish and throws his controller onto the cushion next to him.

"It's rigged," he announces. "This game is rigged. There's no way you won again."

Minho giggles. "Maybe you're just shit," he suggests.

"I'm not shit," he protests. "You're just really lucky."

Despite his complaints and the sore loss, Chan gets up to grab the prize for their intense tournament: a carton of his favourite ice cream that he’s been saving for a rainy day. He delivers it to Minho’s eager hands with a huff that’s too affectionate to convince anyone that he’s upset. He probably would’ve shared it if Minho just asked him in the first place. But Chan has been pretty downcast lately, pushed into a slump by a bad case of writer’s block, so Minho figured he would use the ice cream as an excuse to make him feel better.

He holds out a generous spoonful to Chan's lips. "Say ahh," he says, widening his own mouth in demonstration. "Go on, open up."

"I'm not a child, Minho," Chan says, but his smile is warm and his dimples are deep. He opens his mouth dutifully and then closes it around the spoon, tongue flat against the underside of it. "Thanks."

Minho slides the spoon out from between his lips and digs it back into the carton. This bite he takes for himself. When the ice cream hits his tongue, it’s sweet and addictive in the way most post-midnight snacks are.

"No problem, Channie. You lost so badly I figured you could use some cheering up."

He laughs and gently smacks his upper arm. "You're so annoying!"

"You love me that way."

"Hmm. I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Why not?" Minho asks.

He looks at Chan, his face illuminated by technicolour lighting and his eyes bright with a tease. The set of his shoulders is the most relaxed it's been all week and they're turned in Minho's direction like he just naturally gravitates towards him. Like Minho could stand in any corner of this apartment and Chan would twist around until he was directly in view again. Content to simply face him with that soft look in his eyes.

"I do."

"You love yourself?" Chan teases.

He doesn't know why he says it. Maybe because he's tired of dancing around what they both know. What they all know.

"No. I love you," he says, completely genuine. He can't help but soften that up with an added, "And myself, of course. Self-love is extremely important. But mostly you."

The cheeky colour to Chan's face fades away. The curve of his mouth turns serious.

"You love me?" he asks softly.

Minho nods. Something like nervousness races through his veins. His heart flutters in his chest like it does after he's danced all day and his head feels slightly spacey. He can hear the blood in his ears. Can feel it rush to his cheeks. The urge to look away is strong, but he doesn't give in. Chan deserves more than that.

"Yeah, I do. I love you and not just as a friend. I'm _in_ love with you. I love making you laugh and seeing that stupid dimple of yours, the one that never seems to go away. It makes my heart go a little crazy. And I don't want to ever move out of this apartment either. I don’t want to even think about it or look for someplace new. I want to stay."

"I want you to stay too," Chan says quietly. He reaches over to hold Minho's free hand. Their hands slowly slide together until they're interlocked, tan and alabaster fingers alternating one after another in a pattern that has Minho smile. "The only place I want you to move to is into my room with me."

"Already trying to get me into your bed, Chan?" he can't help but tease. "How improper of you."

He beams and there are those damn dimples again. Like two crescent moons split across his face, framing the upwards quirk of his mouth. There are entire galaxies in his eyes as he looks at Minho. "Would it help if I said I love you too?"

"What's that? I didn't quite catch what you said, you'll have to repeat it."

Laughing, Chan shuffles until he's right next to Minho. Hip against hip, thigh against thigh, their shoulders knocking together. His entire body is one hot line pressed against Minho's side.

"I love you," he says. "I'm in love with you. I'm in love with everything about you. You make me really happy, Lee Minho. There aren’t enough songs in the world to describe how happy you make me feel."

His cheeks are so hot they feel like they're on fire. Minho is half-convinced his hands will come away blackened and burned if he touches them. Suddenly shy, he can't quite meet Chan’s gaze, at least not when he’s in this state, so he keeps his trained on their hands.

"Oh God," he says, trying to sound cool and unaffected. "It's like you fancy me or something."

Chan laughs again. "You're so annoying," he repeats, but the words are fond.

"You like me that way."

"Yeah," he admits. "I do."

Minho looks up at him then, smiling wide. He finds that the gesture is already being returned so the two of them just sit there in the middle of their apartment, grinning at each other like a pair of love drunk fools.

"Ugh, it's you again," Minho says when he walks into the break room and sees Chan at the vending machine in the far corner. He makes a beeline for the other man and then aims a smack at his ass, grinning when Chan jumps with a yelp.

He turns, ears already flaming red. "Minho!"

"What?" He blinks innocently. "I just wanted to say hi."

"That was your version of saying hi?"

He shrugs. "What's wrong with a friendly smack on the ass as a greeting? Especially when you're wearing these jeans. You know these are my favourite jeans."

He slinks his arms around Chan until his hands are in his back pockets, palms pressed against the curve of his backside, and smirks. For all of Chan's posturing, he is all too pliant in Minho's hold. His own arms come to rest on Minho's shoulders, hands linked around his neck. They come together in a short kiss that has them pull back with twin smiles.

"Helloooo?" Jisung's voice blasts through the air like a klaxon, earsplittingly loud and obnoxious. "You do know that Lixie and I are, like, right here?"

Minho didn't, in fact, know. All he'd seen when he entered the room was Chan. All he ever sees whenever he enters a room that Chan is in is Chan. It’s like his entire body zeroes in on his boyfriend within milliseconds and all he wants to do is grab his attention just as he’s grabbed Minho’s.

He turns in the direction of Jisung’s voice to find him and Felix sprawled on an armchair meant for one, their heads tilted so that they rest together. Right now, Felix's hair is fire-truck red and Jisung's looks like it's been coloured by the juice of a tangerine. The explosion of colour is almost painful to look at, but that might be because Jisung and Felix are almost painful to be around.

"Yeah," says the younger of the duo. "Please keep it PG-13 in the workplace. Might I remind you that this is a _professional_ setting."

"I can't help it if Chan's obsessed with me," Minho says, pulling away from his boyfriend just to drape Chan's arm over his shoulder. He plays with his fingers. "What was I meant to do?"

Chan splutters. "You were the one who smacked my ass!"

"Don't act like we didn't both enjoy it."

"Ew!" Jisung yells. Half because he's disgusted, half because Jisung is always yelling. He has no self-awareness when it comes to these things. "Stop flirting with each other, you guys are so gross!"

"I don't even know who this man is," Chan deadpans.

"I'm the man of your dreams, darling boy."

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"That's rich coming from you," Minho says, throwing a pointed look in Jisung's direction.

It's clear from his confusion that he has no idea what Minho means. Even though he's currently wrapped around Felix like he's tinsel on a Christmas tree in August. The two of them are so stupidly in love with each other and even more stupidly unaware of it. It actually causes him physical pain to witness. At least Minho and Chan knew there was something there between them, even when they weren't doing anything about it.

And now look at them. It's been a year since they started dating and Minho can honestly say he's never been happier. Not that he would admit it, at least not in so many words.

He tries to show it in other ways. Like in the path his hand takes up and down Chan's back when he opens his eyes in the middle of the night to find his boyfriend still wide awake, lost in his thoughts as he stares off into the distance. Like when Chan gets caught up in the studio and Minho stays up long enough to welcome him home because he wants to make sure he gets back safe and sound.

Like when he sees Chan at the vending machine in the break room and he smacks his ass because he can't help but want to fluster him. Loves to tease him and flirt like they're friends who are still dancing around their feelings for each other, like they’re schoolchildren who are reluctant to admit that they have a crush.

He loves Chan. He loves him. He doesn't want to ever stop loving him. He wants the last memory he has in this life to be Chan's mischievous smile and the dimples that bracket either side of it. 

"I'll see you at dinner tonight, loser," he says and the term has never sounded fonder. "Make sure you come wearing these jeans."

Chan rolls his eyes. "I'll try not to lose them on the walk home." He presses a quick kiss to Minho's shoulder and it feels like a smile. "Love you."

"I suppose I hold you in fond regard too," Minho returns, his sigh heavy and dramatic. "You're not completely awful company."

Maybe this isn’t the life he envisioned for himself. Where he once pictured glitzy concerts and CF deals, he has practice rooms and 2-for-1 combo meals at the chicken shop down the road when he collects enough stamps on his loyalty card. Where he dreamt of flights that would carry him to every corner of the world, there is a walk from the apartment he shares with Chan to the company building (although sometimes they take the car instead when the weather isn’t great). Where there were fan signs and albums and variety show appearances, there is nothing but Twitter interactions with fans and the occasional V Live he crashes.

But that’s okay. Minho is content with what he has – more than that, even. He’s happy. He doesn’t need thousands of adoring fans who scream their love for him; he just needs to hear it from Chan.

And that… that’s not simply ‘good enough’. It’s perfect.

He slides his fingers between Chan's and holds on.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that! if you're coming from my twt au: i know this isn't as extensive as a fully-fledged socmed au would be, but this is just what worked best for me. if you're just here because you love minchan: minchan rise bitch. feel free to holler at me in the comment section bc comments make me v happy
> 
> also the dance battle probably seems really random but it's mentioned a couple of times in my au that they happen semi-regularly which is why that scene is here lmaoo
> 
> [[twitter](https://twitter.com/thotforcsy)] | [[cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjasmine)] | [[jilix au](https://twitter.com/thotforcsy/status/1236466231902900224)]


End file.
